


Song Fics For My Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Marianas Trench, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recently started writing little song one-shots for my Jadiepoo. I decided that I should post them, so here they are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roll Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadero096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadero096/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds where her true friends lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this into a Josh Ramsay thing, no big deal really.

"I hope you have fun on your trip, kid." Jade said to Dani.

"Thanks Jadiepoo! I wish you could come." Dani pouted.

"I wish so too, but hey, we can't take advantage of Lasercorn like that." Jade said. Dani was about to go on a trip to visit their friend Lasercorn for a week, and she was gonna film a few videos with him, and the rest of the Smosh Games crew as well. Maybe even a few with Wes.

"Good point, good point. I'll keep in touch as best I can, promise!"

"I know you will. Now go before you get off schedule! And be sure to embarrass Lasercorn plenty for me!" Jade said, causing Dani to laugh as she walked toward her ride.

"Will do!" Dani called back, turning back for a quick second before continuing on. Jade watched as she drove away before going to the living room and plopping down on the couch. She debated on whether or not she should watch Sherlock on Netflix, but decided it wouldn't be the same if she didn't have someone to fangirl with. Besides, she never failed to cry at The Reichenbach Fall, and without someone there to comfort her it would be so much worse. She sighed and started pondering what she should do so she wasn't so painfully bored, when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's probably Dani forgetting something." She muttered to herself. It _was_ very like her sister, after all. However, she opened the door to see not her little sister, but someone she hasn't seen in far, far too long; her best friend Josh.

"Hey Jade." He smirked. Jade squealed and scooped him into a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, holding her tightly in the way only he knew how. Josh hugs were special, and Jade cherished every one.

"God Josh, it's been forever!" She said as she pulled away, an unbelievably large smile on her face. She could tell he was still the same messy-haired man-child that she kinda sorta fell in love with before he left. Of course it helped that they talk pretty much every day, but that’s irrelevant.

"It really has! I mean, our phone calls and stuff are always a blast, but that's nothing compared to when we wreak havoc together in person." He smirked, following Jade into her's and Dani's shared home.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jade laughed. They plopped down on the couch together.

"So, where _is_ Dani? I'm surprised she didn't tackle me to the ground in a death-hug by now."

"You just missed her. She's staying with our friend Lasercorn for the week."

"Wait a minute, you guys have a friend named Lasercorn?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she's closer to him than I am. And his real name isn't, Lasercorn but that's what everyone calls him. Gamertag." Jade shrugged. Josh nodded.

"I'm upset I missed her."

"You're welcome to stay here until she gets back. I mean her and I do have an 'Open House' rule when it comes to our friends. So you could move in with us for all we care." Josh laughed.

"Sadly I won't be staying that long. Though a week or so sounds good if that's okay?"

"Dude, did you not here what I just said?" Jade smiled. "You can stay here for however long you want."

"Great! So, do you have any plans that I might be intruding upon?"

"Well, I'm hanging out with some of my friends that I've met here tomorrow, but other than that my schedule is wide open."

"Ah, cool. Do you think they'd mind if I intruded? I don't wanna seem rude."

"Hey now, you have seniority over them." Jade joked. Josh smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Jade."

"No problem Josh.” They pulled back. “Now, I have a very important question."

"Ask away."

"Have you seen BBC Sherlock?" She smirked.

"No. But knowing you that's gonna change right now isn't it?" He laughed.

"See, you're making deductions already!" Jade smiled, setting up Netflix. She sent Josh to go find some blankets.

The last time he was here was a few days after the girls had just moved in, but thanks to their laziness, Casa de Jade and Dani's setup hadn't changed very much.

When he tried to find his way to the living room his arms were laden with blankets, and Jade had to run over and grab half just so he could see over them.

They got comfy on the couch and Jade started up the first episode, knowing already that Josh would become attached to the show much like her and her other best friend.

_**~~****~~** _

After sobbing at The Reichenbach Fall, Josh and Jade decided to bake something. Jade was texting Dani and asking her for crazy combinations to cook together, and Dani did not fail them; she sent Jade a list of the most random of things to combine that were so crazy they just might work, each recipe crazier than the last.

After taking a quick trip to the store, they had an abundance of each ingredient they needed. Honestly, they ate quite a bit of their ingredients before starting, and the whole baking process consisted of them throwing the things at each other rather than actually using them. But they were having a good time hanging out again, and they were laughing and singing and dancing to some random songs from a playlist the two had made together over Skype one time.

"Hey Josh, do you remember when exactly we made this playlist? It's slipped my mind completely."

"Of course it has." Josh had to dodge the array of gummy bears Jade threw at him. "Anyway little miss I-Can't-Handle-A-Joke, I believe it was sometime when I was in the UK. I think I remember you being jealous cuz you and Dani were just moving in, so you couldn't afford to come visit me."

"Oh yeah! You lucky bastard."

"Jade, I thought we got over that hump a long time ago."

"You never get over the hump, Josh!" Jade cried, fake sobbing. Josh played along, pulling her in for a bone-crushing hug. He couldn’t help but let his laughter slip through a little bit.

"Is it bad that that sounded so wrong to me?" Josh asked as they pulled away. Jade thought about what he could've meant before realizing and bursting into uncontrollable laughter. He kept her from falling over. He was rolling his eyes, but really he couldn't be happier to be with her again.

With all the stuff going on with his music they couldn't find the time to visit each other, but thankfully they always found time to call or video chat or have some other sort of communication.

"Ooh! I think our things are ready!"

“Great, I’m starving!”

_**~~****~~** _

"Get up get up get up!" Jade said, hopping on the guest bed Josh was using and shaking him awake. He mumbled something incoherent and turned away from her, and she rolled her eyes and proceeded to jump on his bed (and him).

"Go away." He grumbled, pulling the covers over his head as if they would magically shield him from Jade somehow. She laughed and sat down next to him, causing him to fly up a little since she was mid-jump before she plopped down.

"But today you're gonna meet my new friends! And I know how you get with your fucking hair."

"You know you love my hair skills."

"Yes, I know, I'm sooooo jealous of your hair-styling skills, and I'll never have them, and blah, blah, blah, just get up!" Jade laughed. Josh sleepily smiled and finally sat up. Jade cheered in victory, causing Josh to roll his eyes before getting up and walking over to his suitcase. Jade went to her own room to get ready, trying not to be too blatant in her staring at his shirtless form. They soon converged in the kitchen and each had some toast before they went out to Jade's car.

On the way to the park where they would be hanging out with Jade's friends, Josh and her sang as loud as they could along to the radio, ignoring the weird looks they were being given from other drivers. Soon they were at the park, and Jade was parking her car. They got out and went over to the picnic tables Jade's friends were sat on and around.

"Hey guys!" Jade said as they walked over.

"Hey Jade!" They chorused.

"Who's the new guy?" One of them asked, looking him up and down.

"This is my best friend Josh."

"It's nice to meet you all." Josh smiled.

And they spent the day rather uneventfully, the usual gossip and crazy stories being thrown about, with some crazy antics and jokes thrown in by Josh and Jade.

_**~~****~~** _

Jade lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could not believe what her supposed friend had just told her.

"We just didn't get the right vibes from him." Her 'friend' had said. "He wasn't a cool guy at all." Apparently, the group hanging out with Josh didn't go as well as she had thought.

Jade somehow managed to stay calm and collected when she said that Josh was amazing, and that he was her friend for so long now. She couldn't give him up even if she wanted to (which she didn't), and they were idiots if they thought she wouldn’t drop them over him. Which she did happily.

Thankfully, Josh was having a concert in her shower, so Jade knew it would be a while before she had to tell him what happened. Suddenly her phone vibrated, and she wasn't going to answer the text until she saw it was from Dani.

_A video I did with Wes, Lasercorn, Joven, and Mari just went up on Wes' channel. You should check it out. We played Prop Hunt, and it was just the four of us on the server. It was hilarious! :D xx Dani_

Jade smiled, knowing Dani had probably jumped at the chance to be in one of Wes' videos, and checked out the video for her little sister.

She grabbed her laptop and willed it to start up faster, going on YouTube as fast as her Wi-Fi would allow. She quickly found the video, and Dani was right; the video had her in tears she was laughing so hard! Dani was also keeping her promise in embarrassing Lasercorn at every opportunity. And she couldn't help but 'aw' at all of the 'Des' moments, as she liked to call them (and there were plenty of those to be had).

At one point Lasercorn had even said, "Would you two stop fucking flirting and just come find me already?" which made Wes and Dani both sport a blush. If Dani didn't come home being able to call Wes her's then Jade would have a serious talk with her. The romantic tension was killing her, and it had to be worse for Dani and Wes themselves.

Afterwards she sent Dani a text saying that she loved the video and all the Des moments, and that she hoped Dani was having a good time. She also said to tell everyone she said hello, to which Dani said she already did. Always one step ahead, that one.

"Whatcha doin Jade?" Josh asked, sitting next to her. She sat up so she was somewhat level with him (that little fucker was always taller than her).

"I just finished watching a video Dani did with a few of our friends. Wanna watch it?"

"Of course!" At the beginning Jade told Josh who was who, him already knowing Dani of course. He also was tearing up from the laughter; Dani's sarcastic/crazy/random humor never failed to make him crack up. That, added to the others' banter and jokes, was just too much for him to handle. After the video ended they took that kind of deep breath that you only take after long spouts of laughter, and Josh looked over to Jade.

"Hey, are Dani and Wes together?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I know right! If she doesn't come home with him as her boyfriend I am going to slap her."

"Hey... Why don't you have that Laser dude try and set them up? He seems good at video games from what I've seen; maybe he's good at playing matchmaker too!"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Jade shot a text to Lasercorn telling him of this plan, Josh leaning his head on her shoulder so he could see. Lasercorn said he'd give it his all, cuz the tension was too much for him too.

"You have cool friends." Josh mused, causing Jade's stomach to drop. She took a deep breath.

"About that…”

“What happened?” Josh asked. His instant concern made her stomach flutter.

“I got a call from Rachel a little bit ago. She..." Jade sighed.

“Yeah?”

"She said that they didn't like you." Jade looked down, ashamed that she was actually friends with those people.

"Hey now." Josh said softly, tilting Jade's head so she was looking at him. "I don't care. I'll always be here for you, even if I can't be physically, and nothing will change that. I don't care what those guys say; they don't even know me. Not as well as you do. No one does! I'm your best friend, you're my homie," that last part made Jade smile, " _nothing will change that._ " Josh finished, with a smile of his own. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Josh. And we won't have to worry about what they think; I ditched them anyway."

"You did that for me?" Josh asked. Something about the look Josh gave her sent a sudden wave of confidence over her. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I'd do anything for you." She whispered as she pulled away. Josh smirked and gave her another kiss.

"And I would do the same."


	2. Million Dollar Houses (The Painter) {Gerard Way AU}

**_So what if I was just a painter_ **   
**_Painting houses on the rich blue coast?_ **   
**_Would you ever try to leave me_ **   
**_For somebody who deserves you most?_ **

_"It's times like this that I never wanna let you go." He whispered, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. They were on her roof, looking at the stars. Her parents would kill the both of them if they saw._

_"It's times like this that I never want you to." She whispered back, pulling the blanket tighter around them._

_"Promise you'll never leave me?" He asked. The last thing he wanted on this Earth was to lose her. She was all he had. If he lost her, he'd be left with nothing._

_"I promise baby. I'd never leave you." She gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back passionately._

**_'Cause darling I am just a painter._ **   
**_I'm painting houses for the rich old folks._ **   
**_I'm gonna make a million dollars,_ **   
**_'Cause nobody's gonna steal you, no,_ **

_"Hey." She turned around, to see a random guy looking at her with a shy smile._

_"Hi." She said warily. "Do I know you?"_

_"No, but we can change that."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying, how would a pretty girl like you like to go on a date with a guy like me?" She was about to decline when she felt a familiar hand sneak around her waist._

_"She's good, thanks." Gerard said, venom dripping from his words. She gave the man a small wave and led her boyfriend in the other direction. The last thing they needed right now was confrontation._

_"I'm sorry baby. I just didn't want him to take you from me." He said sincerely. She smiled softly and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_"I would never date a guy like that. He seemed like a total jerk, and besides. I have you."_

_She had never seen him smile so wide._

**_For diamonds and gold._ **   
**_For diamonds and gold._ **   
  
**_'Cause I've broken bones for you, and for you only._ **   
**_I make money but we just can't keep this home._ **   
**_Give me your heart and your hand and we can run!_ **   
**_We can run, we can run baby, run now._ **   
**_We can run baby, run._ **

_"C'mon baby, we gotta be quick." He whispered. She handed him her bag through the window, and he dropped it to the ground. (Thankfully with little noise). She climbed out of the window next to him, taking a final look at her room. It has been her sanctuary for the past two years, and now she was leaving it behind. Before she could tear up he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek, knowing how hard it would be for her. They climbed down and he grabbed her bag for her. They sprinted to his car before they could be seen, and he shoved her bag in the back seat with his, and the bag of money._

_With that, they drove off, leaving the only life they knew behind._

**_She's like a bullet through an ocean,_ **   
**_I still remember how you moved so slow._ **

_She moved with grace about the room, adding her own touch to their new place._

_Thankfully his parents had bought this house so they could rent it out, but things came up that caused them to forget about it. But Gerard never did. He stole the keys one night, knowing that one day it could be his safe haven. When he didn't hear tell of his parents finding out about it, he took all of the legal papers too. And boy had it paid off._

_She had now turned on soft music, and danced along as if it was as easy as breathing._

_He truly was lucky to have her all to himself._

**_You tried to kill me with a shotgun._ **   
**_Bang! Now we're even_ **

"BOOM! GOT YA GEE!" She exclaimed. Her and Gerard were having a Nerf gun war, and she  _finally_  got him back.

"OW! You got me right on the chest." He laughed. She smirked, winked, and ran off into the backyard. "Oh, it's on now!" 

**_We don't stop till someone's bleeding._ **   
**_(We don't stop till someone's bleeding)_ **

_She looked at her arm. She should be scared. Hell, she should be terrified. But she wasn't. Instead, what she had done felt... calming. She knew he wouldn't be happy._

_"Oh hun..." She turned around to see Gerard biting his lip. She looked down at his wrist to see that it matched hers. They held each other and cried, needing to be there for each other._   
  
**_'Cause I've broken bones for you, and for you only._ **   
**_I make money but we just can't keep this home._ **   
**_Give me your heart and your hand and we can run!_ **   
**_We can run, we can run baby, run now._ **   
**_We can run baby, run baby, you're my hope._ **

"Do you ever think we made the wrong decision, Gee?" She asked randomly. They were on a blanket in their backyard, looking at the sky like they so often did. 

"Hell, countless times. There were so many times where I thought we should just give up and turn back. But I knew we had to be strong. I knew this was gonna better than the Hell we were going through. And you know what always gave me the hope I needed to carry on?"

"What?"

"You."   
  
 ** _Permanently yours._**  
 ** _Sometimes the moon looks brighter than the sun._**  
 ** _As times like this run up my wrist,_**  
 ** _She hates all of the guts and blood._**  
 ** _Splash around with me while we move like flames on burning sheets._**  
 ** _And your doctor won't stop calling me her medication._**

"You mean the world to me, Jade. You're my moon and stars; but you always managse to outshine the sun. We've gone through a lot of shit, we have evidence on our bodies to prove that. I know how much you hate that; I do too. But you're my rock. You keep me strong; I don't need anything but you." Gerard said, wrapping his hands around her waist. She smiled and felt her cheeks flare up.

"I feel the exact same way about you, Gerard."  
  
 ** _But baby no, sometimes things don't work out the way we planned._**

Jade was in their room. Gerard was on the couch. They had just gotten into a fight, but deep down they both knew it would be alright in the morning. 

It always was.

**_To live is just to fall asleep,_ **   
**_To die is to awaken._ **

_"Why don't you just go to sleep, babe. I'll see you before you go to school in the morning."_

_"I can't, Gee." She whispered._

_"Why not?" He asked exasperatedly._

_"I'm afraid."_

_"Of what?!"_

_"That if I go to sleep, I won't ever want to wake up again."  
_

**_Maybe we're meant to lose the ones we love,_ **   
**_But I'll fight for you till then._ **

Whenever they fought, it killed Gerard inside. Losing Jade was his biggest fear, and he needed her now more than ever. She was the only familiar thing that he had right now. He would never stop fighting for her. He refused to let her leave.

**_And if they stole you from me,_ **   
**_On my arm there's a tattoo of your name._ **

Jade had cried tears of pure happiness when she saw that Gerard had been out all day because he had gotten a tattoo of her name, right on his bicep.

She got one of his name the next day.  
  
 ** _I've broken bones for you, and for you only._**  
 ** _I make money, but fuck money we want love._**

"Gerard, you gave up everything for me. A large house, getting whatever you want at the snap of your fingers, having so much money... I just wanna say thank you. For everything."

"Of course I did all that for you. You're the only thing I want. The only one I need. As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

Never had they shared a kiss so sweet.

**_Give me your heart and your hand and we can run!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I wrote for my big sister Jadiepoo, and it was one of my latest shots in our Most Epic Battle Of Feels. This hit hard, but she deserved it because sHE JUST ME A FUCKING LOKI THING AND IT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR. Plus she keeps playing the Wes card, so :P
> 
> (I mention Wes and the Smosh Games crew far too much in this XD)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
